Dr. Caine
Entrance Toxic Waste A vat of toxic waste falls over and Dr. Caine oozes out and onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Long Fist Dr. Caine does a seemingly basic punch attack. However, it is able to have an extended reach depending on how you aim the fist via analog stick. You may think it only goes for the basic 8 directions in straight lines, but you can angle the direction along the way by pointing the analog stick somewhere else, making it easy for you to punch someone from anywhere. You can also use this to pull someone in for a grab as well as use this to latch onto the edge of the stage like a grappling move. Your head will be left vulnerable and your ooze can be cut off during this, though, so be weary and able to recollect your ooze. Side B - Toxic Spit Dr. Caine spits his own slime at the competition that does more damage than the Long Fist. This is able to directly slow down opponents as it does consistent damage. The more you spew upon someone, the slower he/she gets and the faster the damage builds up. This will manage to land on the ground and cause players to slip up as per usual with stuff like this. When it hits a healing item, it poisons it, food or not food. It also causes explosives to go off, traps or items. Be careful with them, though, since Dr. Caine can still get hurt by the explosion. You can't shoot death hockers when you're either small or being attacked, so keep a maintainable size. Up B - Suddenly, Warp Zone Dr. Caine's liquid form slips into a hidden spot and then he comes back out somewhere else. During the draining bit, you can move the analog stick to where you want Dr. Caine to reappear, as shown by a ball of dark green ooze. The radius you can travel is mainly 3 Stage Builder blocks. On the ground, you're restricted to vertical travel, which can help you move away from anyone trying to attack you. In the air, you can travel in all 8 directions and even land on the player to obscure his/her view for a good 10 seconds. If Dr. Caine's hit as he slips through the hidden bit, the whole process is cancelled. Down B - Absorption Dr. Caine sinks his head into his liquid form and starts to bubble and boil in an immobile state. On paper, this is mainly a simple slip trap, which is true for those who aren't near Dr. Caine at the start of this move. However, if anyone is near his oozy substances, he will begin to slowly leech health from him/her. This process is quicker for those already coated in ooze. As per usual, he can be stopped with fire, but the opponent remains at a standstill for a few due to the absorption effect. You can also absorb items and traps for some extra health along the way as well as spit some back out at others (press A during when the move's in full swing for this). Final Smash - Caution! Fatal! Dr. Caine suddenly turns into various colors slowly at the start of this. He is now deadly to the touch as well as twice as fast. Anyone who gets hit by any of his attacks now will fall vain to being poisoned. Also, for those of you deciding to stand on his ooze, you'll slip over and get poisoned as punishment for not being cautious of this, and when you're in his absorption move, you'll melt into his slimy mass, causing him to expand as the opponent is instantly KO'd. This lasts for a good 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Augh!" KOSFX: *burp* Star KOSFX: *flush* Screen KOSFX: *wet smack* Taunts Up: *somehow gets out his glasses and bestows them, but then they melt* Sd: *forms himself into a torso, then drops back into his liquid form* Dn: "Yes!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *becomes human again* 2. *notices a mutant bunny and punches it away before it can consume him* 3. *Ooze from Action 52 falls into Dr. Caine and melts into him, but Dr. Caine spits him out* Failure/Clap: Lava lamp Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Rapid Slapping Dash Attack - Slippery Speed Smash Attacks *Sd - Mutant Thorn Tentacle *Up - Fistful of Toxic Waste *Dn - Fiery Cracks Tilt Attacks *Sd - Headbutt *Up - Literal Knucklehead *Dn - Wad Kick Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spreadshot *F-Air - Swoop of Slime *B-Air - Oozing Shove *U-Air - Skull Fist *D-Air - Dive Headfirst Throws *Grab - Something Disgusting Afoot *Pummel - Acid Level Raised *Forward - Pyro Thug *Back - Mutant Slugs *Up - Toxic Geyser *Down - Mutant Bunnies Misc. *Ledge Attack - Returning Headbutt *100% Ledge Attack - Oozing Wave *Ground Attack - Arising Surprise *Trip Attack - Gyrating Fist and Head Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *Nuclear Green (Default, Green) *Code Red (Red) *Derbyshire Blue (Blue) *Jaundice Yellow (Yellow) *Gaseous Purple *Animas Orange *Frog Pink *Hexxus *Venom Symbiote *Carnage Symbiote Victory Theme The Ooze - Title Theme Relic DNA Helix Stage The Corporation - Toxic Dump Trivia *The up special interestingly comes from the fact that most warp locations in The Ooze look no different from anything else, meaning one could go into any nook or cranny and be likely to warp into another location or to the bonus game where you'd kill mutant bunnies to get another DNA Helix. Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:SEGA Category:The Ooze Category:Male Category:Anti Heros Category:Slime Category:Former Humans Category:Doctors Category:Dark Green Category:Green Category:Red Category:Light Green Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Glasses Category:Obscure